


Shades of Green

by Summershizzle



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever (2009)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, OT4 (TMNT), Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summershizzle/pseuds/Summershizzle
Summary: This is going to be a series of short little snippets that I may eventually turn into longer stories. Some will be sweet, some angsty, and some smut. I'll update relationship pairings as they get added.





	1. The sound of silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TMNT 2007 and TMNT Movie Prequel #5 Comic: This takes place the morning Leo leaves on the behest of Splinter to follow the Five-Fold Path, which starts in Iceland and ends in Central America.

Leonoardo rose from his bed quietly, not wanting to wake his sleeping brothers. He crept to the door on silent feet, grabbing his weapons and mask where they had been placed the night before. Hand on the door, he looked back at the sleeping faces of his family. He smiled at the way Mikey’s legs draped between Donnie’s while his hands rested across Raph's plastron. Those hands had done much more than that last night and Leo flushed at the memory that immediately sprang to mind.

He was going to miss them sneaking into his room at night and the whispered endearments. He would miss their playful sparring during the day and their blind faith in him while out in the city. Leo knew they would be hurt when they discovered he had left without a final goodbye. It wasn’t his choice. He didn’t want to leave. His entire life was in this room and in the room down the hall.

He wasn’t sure why his master was sending him away. The cryptic message he gave him about being led to the one didn't make sense. He didn’t know when or where he had failed as a brother, a son, and a leader.

As he walked away from his family, he vowed that he would discover the five-fold path and that when he returned, things would be different. He would be stronger, faster and more capable. He would continue to protect them, even without the constant reminder from his father about his duty. His sensei would never again doubt his devotion or his ability.

As he left the lair, the sound of silence finally penetrated his resolve and a tiny choked sob slipped out.


	2. A Time to Love

His arms wrapped around hers as he pulled her into position. 

"Like this, April."

Her mind refused to stay on course. Her cheeks were flushed, her heart rate was high and she knew her body temperature had risen at least 3 degrees when he touched her. His voice next to her ear, giving her instructions on how to perfect a kata, might as well have been reading an erotic love story. It certainly had the same effect. 

"When your left arm drops, your body is supposed to move to the right. You're staying centered. That's why you're missing the next step."

April nodded, not trusting her voice. His green three-fingered hand gripped her forearm, leading it against her side, while his hip gently pushed against her, forcing her to take one step to the right. His leg against hers felt like a branding iron. His grip on her hand was just enough pressure to make her think of how nice it would feel against other places. 

He suddenly turned her around, pulling her against his plastron.

"Are you okay? You seem like you've lost focus suddenly."

"Yes, I'm okay, I'm sorry. I'm a little lightheaded. I think I need to take a break if that's okay."

"Of course. April, you know that we can take it slower if you need. We have time."

She looked into the eyes of her friend and realized with sudden clarity that she wanted so much more than to be taught a kata. She wanted to be taught how to please him, how to make his body respond to her touch the way she tingled with his. She wanted to love him more than as part of her adopted family. She wanted much more than what Splinter and his brothers would allow. 

He smiled at her as he released her. That smile warmed her heart. 

He was right; they could take it slow. They had time.


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie struggles with the aftermath of an afternoon spent with Mikey.

Michelangelo and Donatello awoke to a darkening sky. 

"We better head back, Mike." Donnie roughly shook Mikey awake. "Leo will be worried about us if we're not back by night. He'll think I've killed you or something."

Mikey's mumbles were incoherent as he dug further into the blanket. Donnie sighed and dragged the covers off the bed, depositing them and MIkey onto the floor with a thud. His eyes opened immediately and met Donnie's nonchalant gaze with a glare.

"No fair," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well, do you want to tell Leo why we've been out here for 5 hours?"

The question was met with an immediate shake of Mikey's head as the reality of the situation crashed into him.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Go on, get in the van. I'll be right behind you."

\------

Leo was waiting on the porch when they arrived back at the farmhouse. Mikey bolted out of the van before Donnie had even turned off the engine. He ran up the stairs, murmuring a "Hey, Leo" as he went.

Donatello sat down beside Leo on the porch and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it, he leaned back into the rocking chair and blew smoke into the air.

"We got our situation resolved," he said after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"Good," Leo remarked. "Is there anything you need to tell me about it?"

"Nope, we have it under control."

Donatello refused to look at him. He didn't want his brother to read his expression. He didn't want him to know the uncertainty that was lingering over his indulgent afternoon with Mikey. Donnie had been tasked with figuring out why he and his little brother had so much tension and he hadn't expected it to turn out the way it had. But, there they were and now here he was, trying to play it cool under the watchful eye of his all-knowing clan leader. 

"I trust you, Donnie. Remember that,"

Leo stood up, patting him on the shoulder before walking inside the house, leaving Donatello alone with his demons.


	4. Solitude of Soul

"I thought I would find you here."

Raphael looked up as Leo walked around the west side of the barn. His hands stilled against the ground, embarrassed at his vulnerability being discovered. 

His eyes dropped back down as he sighed, "I didn't think anyone would notice I left."

Leo dropped to his knees beside him, placing his hand across the one Raph had half-buried in the dirt.

Leo's calm voice soothed Raph's volatile mood, "I know how much you need alone time and I don't want to intrude on that. Just know that I love you, that we love you. We are here when you're ready to come back and join us. We're more than just family, Raphael. We are all that is left and we still need you."

As Leo left to walk back to the farmhouse, tears started to fall silently down Raph's face. He angrily brushed them away and stood up. Taking one last look at the row of wooden grave markers, he followed his brother inside.


End file.
